Wasteland Maggie
"Do not put a Flamethrower on my dog." '-Maggie' Wasteland Maggie is a Hunter adaptation in Evolve, ''released with the 7.0.1 patch (December 2015). A DPS heavy trapper based on Maggie, with an emphasis on fire effects and limited snares, Wasteland Maggie and her flamethrower-mounted trapjaw are a canon gameplay twist on the original Tier 1 trapper. Biography Maggie was born on the human colony world of Factor, and was there when the colony was overrun by Monsters. She and Daisy, along with a group of dwindling survivors, worked their way to a Nordita evacuation ship. The remaining survivors in her group were slain, but over the course of two years, Maggie got the ship into working condition and was able to evacuate to safety. After hearing about her story, Cabot invited her to join the Hunters in their fight against the Monsters. Maggie purchased her pet trapjaw Daisy at an early age from Winter Station, and they bonded with each other quickly. As a teenager, Maggie ran with a small gang of teenagers who called themselves the Trapjaws. The markings she and Daisy wear are at least partially in remembrance of her childhood friends. Personality A hardcore survivor with her best friend. Maggie, a quiet woman with a past shrouded in mystery, she's a loner. For years her only companion was Daisy, her faithful pet Trapjaw. Who needs friends when you have a 400-pound alien dogbeast at your side? When Daisy finds their prey, Maggie relies on her Machine Pistol and Harpoon Traps to bring it down. Weapons and Equipment All of Wasteland Maggie's weapons add unique ''stacking fire DoT's (damage over time effects). 'Burst Pistol' Fires in short bursts with an added fire DoT. * 900 rounds per minute (cannot fire between bursts) * 1.75 second reload * 5 damage per shot * 20 bullets per magazine * 2 bullets per burst * .175 second firing delay after sprinting * Applies damage over time effect of 21 damage per second 'Fire Harpoon Mine' This mine launcher has only one deployable harpoon, with an extended range and a fire DoT. * 70 rounds per minute * Arm in 3 seconds * 30 meter trigger distance * 35 meter break distance * Can be deployed 15 meters away * 50 hit points * Applies damage over time effect of 28 damage per second (as of Update 2.02) * 1 trap maximum 'Combat Trapjaw' The flamethrower mounted trapjaw that can't revive Hunters but has more face-melting potential. * 1600 hit points * Applies damage over time effect of 50 damage per second * 25m range * Focuses on positioning herself to deal damage during the combat * Doesn't revive Hunters anymore Class Ability: Planet Scanner Will point in the general direction of the Monster on each Hunter's compass. The Trapper will see all wildlife outlined including the Monster. * 5 second duration * Cooldown: 30 second Downed: Custom Classic Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.7 second reload * 6 shots per magazine * 15 damage per shot Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Although she only has a single trap compared to vanilla Maggie, it has a much longer firing range. As a result, Wasteland Maggie can spend more time in the thick of the fight, rather than setting up elaborate trap gauntlets for her team to retreat through. Maggie vs Wasteland Maggie * (1) Gun: Maggie has an automatic machine pistol, which hits harder per bullet. Wasteland has a manual burst fire, with pitiful damage per bullet, but applying a burn effect. Maggie's gun has a better DPS, but the burn effect on Wasteland lingers after the bullets stop, making it useful when the monster is hard to hit and delays the monsters armor regeneration. * (2) Trap: Maggie can deploy 3 traps at once. Wasteland can only deploy 1, but it has a longer range and burns the target until the lease is broken. The differences in traps make Maggie better at disrupting the monster, but Wasteland better at damaging the monster. * (3) Daisy: Maggie's has more health, but Wasteland Daisy has a flamethrower, which will spray at nearby enemies. The original Daisy is more useful as an automatic revive for your team, while the fire clap Daisy can add more damage to the team. Relationships with other Hunters *Daisy: The two of them are inseparable. *Hyde: He has actually admitted to being slightly scared of her. Amusingly, she merely laughed. It's implied, however, that it's not so much fear as him being unsure what to make of her. *Slim: She gets along well with him. She believes he has enough business knowledge to help start a colony with her. The two of them find common ground due to having traumatic events in their pasts that they want to move beyond. *Caira: She used to think that Caira was a stuck-up rich girl, due to the way she talks, but then just realized that she was just super nerdy. *Hank: Praises Maggie after learning that during the evacuation of Factor, she was able to somehow figure out how to pilot a Nordita evacuation ship all by herself, since she and Daisy were the only survivors from her group. *Lazarus: After Maggie tells him that Daisy thinks she and the rest of the hunters are her pack and will fight and die with them, Lazarus states that Daisy is honorable, and that he hopes the hunters will "Prove worthy of her Daisy's devotion". *Sunny:? *Torvald:? *Kala: She asked Maggie what she thought of her, and Maggie stated that she didn't care. Screenshots Videos Trivia * Wasteland Maggie's Daisy could be a reference to Hyde's idea to attach a flamethrower to Daisy. This could also be referenced by the "increased face-melting potential" mentioned above References Category:Hunters Category:Adaptations Category:Trapper Class Category:DLC Category:Characters